In the past, gearing systems have employed composite gears wherein various annular gear parts are arranged coaxially in side by side relationship. For example, such gearing assembly is disclosed in the Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 26 07 636 issued Oct. 23, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Gearing of this type permitted coolant to flow off at the sides of each of the gear parts, thereby providing uniform temperatures across the width of the gear teeth.
This approach at temperature control left much to be desired in terms of noise reduction, load capacities and tooth damage under loads. The potential for such damage limited the load capacity of the gearing system. In order to provide reduced noise levels and increased load capacities, prior gear assemblies included costly double helical gearings.